


Good Try

by taecallsmenoona



Series: NCT Reader Fics For The Soul [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Dom Moon Taeil, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Really he's just a baby boy, Taeil is normally a sub, Taeil tries hard okay??, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: Taeil's never been one to be dominant, typically taking whatever you give him happily. One day he approaches you with a new idea and you can't help but be intrigued.





	Good Try

**Author's Note:**

> I'll always have a soft spot in my heart for an awkward Taeil. Enjoy :D

If being with Taeil for the past four years has taught you anything, it's that he doesn't always articulate what he wants. That's not to say that he's passive or that you walk all over him, he's just very passive in a way. He lets you call the shots because he knows that you act in the interest of both of you. This includes your sex life. While it's not  _extremely_ active, it's not dormant either. The two of you have built a comfortable rhythm with each other throughout the years. That's why when Taeil came to you one Tuesday night with an awkward, shy expression, you knew that whatever was about to come out of his mouth was difficult for him to express and had been eating at him for some time.

 

"Tae, you've been fidgeting for the better part of an hour. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" You asked, more harsh than you had intended. You like to let him come to terms with things that are bothering him by himself first and not force him to talk to you if he's not ready. You've had many arguments about that throughout the years. 

 

Taeil opened his mouth and closed it a few times and you huffed and turned away from him. Obviously he wasn't ready to talk to you about this.

 

"It's fine, baby. Talk to me when you're-"

"iwanttobedominantwithyou"

 

You looked at him with an owlish expression, not sure if you really understood what he said, but the shy look on his face told you that you  _did_ hear him correctly. He wants to be in charge. 

 

"Please stop looking at me like that."

 

"Like what, Tae?"

 

"You look like the Cheshire Cat right now and it's creeping me out. Please stop." You pouted a little that he called you out, but you were excited nonetheless. 

 

"You really want do dom me, Taeil?" He nods, eyes not meeting yours. "Okay. I'll be your baby."

 

*****

 

You have a naturally dominant personality, so getting into a submissive headspace isn't easy for you. You spend the next few days thinking about how you can please Taeil while allowing him to be dominant and take control. You hope that the amount of times he's submitted to you throughout the years have taught him what to do and how to take control of a situation. 

 

On your walk home, you find yourself wondering what spurred all of this on. Was he not happy with your sex life? Does he have a whole list of kinks you don't know about? What if you can't fully submit? Will he still love you? You stopped in the middle of the sidewalk once that last question left your thoughts and was put into the universe. Never have you ever questioned his love for you and you're not sure why you're doing that now. You know how he is and how he's been since you've known him: shy, awkward, and not vocal. That's all this is. He trusts you to not judge him for something he wants to try. Warmth floods your chest as you remember all of the things he's done for you throughout the years and you're suddenly excited to be able to take care of him in the way he takes care of you.

 

Smirking to yourself, you get a new idea. You take a quick glance around, realizing where you are and laughing to yourself at the irony and timing. Without a second thought, you slipped into the store with a newfound sense of urgency and excitement.

 

*****

 

You and Taeil work separate jobs but roughly the same schedule, meaning you get evenings and weekends together. It took a while for that to happen, but you've finally reached a place in your lives where you have adult careers and you're building your life. You wouldn't trade the time with Taeil for anything in the world. Today was the rare occasion where you made it home before he did. You grinned to yourself as you changed into the outfit you bought the other day: a pale blue lace bra and panty set with a sheer white babydoll coverup that leaves nothing to the imagination. 

 

Checking the clock, you see that he's due home at any time. You slipped off the cover up, hung it up in your shared closet toward the back, and put your work clothes back on. You hurried back into the kitchen to get started on dinner so he wouldn't know what you were preparing for him. Taeil comes in the door and immediately heads to the kitchen, giving you a short, simple kiss on the cheek in greeting. He drags his feet toward the bedroom to change out of his suit that he's required to wear. You called after him letting him know that dinner will be ready soon when you bring the food to the table, you see he's already set it for the two of you.

 

You eat dinner that night the same as you do every night, in comfortable silence. Once dinner is finished, you both take your plates into the kitchen and place them gingerly into the sink, an unspoken pact to take care of them later. Taeil beelines for the couch where he figures he'd spend the rest of your evening. After all, that's your normal routine. He slumps down into the couch and waits for you to join him. You, however, are back in your room removing your day clothes and trading it for the cover up hidden in the back of your closet. 

 

"Hey are you coming? We still have to catch up on The Walking Dead. Yuta says this episode is good."

 

"Yeah I'll be right there! Don't start without me please!" You smile to yourself as you hear Taeil mumble something unintelligible to himself.

 

Your hair and makeup still look great from work today, thankfully, so you don't have to do any touchups. You take a deep breath in and exhale thinking about what is about to happen. You walk back into the living room and stand in the entry, waiting for Taeil to wonder what's taking so long and turn to look for you. After a moment, you close your eyes and wait. Sooner than you think, you hear a shocked gasp leave Taeil's lips and open your eyes to him repeatedly opening and closing his mouth in disbelief. The next words out of your mouth cause him to move faster than he's ever moved since you've known him:

 

" _take me_ "

 

*****

 

Taeil's mouth crashes into yours with so much force that it takes you by surprise. He's never kissed you with that much fervor or intensity and it has your head spinning. You place your hands on his biceps and a moan escapes your lips with Taeil happily swallowing all of it. He trails kisses down your face and across your jaw, making his way to your ear. His teeth close around your lobe gently and tug, ripping another moan from deep inside and causing your nails to dig into his arms. Pressing into you harder, he grabs both hands and slams them against the wall. "Keep them there" he growls in your ear. His tone caused you to whimper into his neck as heat crept lower toward where you needed his touch the most. With your hands against the wall, he resumes his ministrations on your earlobe and slots one of his knees in between your legs. You grind down on his leg and groan at the much needed friction, your wetness soaking through the thin lace panties and onto his sweatpants. Feeling you grind down, he immediately removes his leg and pulls away, leaving you breathless and confused.

 

"You're needy tonight, aren't you baby?" You nod quickly and desperately at his question. He clicks his tongue at you and doesn't return to touching you. "You just need anything touching you. Do you even want me or just something inside?" Taeil cocks his head as if he's waiting for an answer. When you open your mouth to respond, he sticks two fingers in your mouth, a surprised squeak leaving your lips. Taeil grins at you as your lips close around the digits. Your tongue works between his fingers and around them, sucking on them like you know he loves his dick sucked. He lets his head fall forward and land on your shoulder. Forgetting he's supposed to be in charge, you quickly flip your positions to where he's pressed against the wall. You make quick work of his shirt, only releasing his fingers from your mouth to get his arm out of the sleeve, and move your hands hastily to his belt. Suddenly you feel a sharp sting on your right buttcheek and before you can realize what's happening, Taeil's face morphs into one of utter shock and embarrassment.

 

"Oh my god. Y/N I'm so sorry. I don't even know what happened. You started to take control and I got carried away." You study Taeil's reddening face and watch as his expression changes from shock to embarrassment to guilt within seconds. Suddenly you feel bad. This was supposed to be his night to be in control and you got carried away. You press a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth and offer him a small, shy smile. 

 

"It's fine...just unexpected. I'm okay." You dropped your head, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear as you whispered "please continue."

 

Taeil let out an animalistic growl  as he pushed off of the wall. He harshly grabbed your wrist and dragged you toward the bedroom. Once you were inside, he swiftly picked you up bridal style and tossed you gently onto the bed. As much as you loved sweet and innocent Taeil, you had to admit that being his for the night was doing something to you. You closed your eyes and tried to see things from his perspective but you were quickly pulled out of your vision by warm lips kissing down your stomach and teeth tugging at your panties to rid them from your body. You arched your back into the touch and moaned. All of a sudden you were overwhelmed as his mouth trapped your clit and two fingers drove inside your dripping pussy. As he moved his fingers in and out of you, he took a second to rake his eyes over your entire body. He loves the way you look squirming under him, completely at his disposal. 

 

" _please Taeil. I need_ _more_ " you whispered, hoping he heard you.

 

"You'll take what I give you" he snaps back, feigning irritation. His harsh words made your eyes snap open and head lift off of the pillow. He noticed you tense up and he immediately felt a blush creep up his cheeks. You sat there and stared at each other for a few seconds and then you couldn't help the uncontrollable giggles that burst from your mouth, making his blush intensify. He removes his fingers and starts to curl in on himself, not sure what came over him. Once you saw him in that state, it didn't take you long to pull yourself together, immediately feeling guilty for your outburst. You crawled over to him, uncurled his legs and sat on his lap, throwing your arms around his neck. His hands instinctively found their way to your hips as he sighed into your neck.

 

"Taeil, baby, please look at me."

 

"No thanks, I'm good here."

 

"Okay. Baby I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you. It was unexpected and honestly I've never heard you talk like that even when you're in one of your moods. Please forgive me. You were doing so well." You know after your laughter, you needed to hype him up. He was probably feeling like you weren't enjoying any of the night. He pulls his head off of your shoulder and gives you a sweet kiss on your cheek and presses his forehead against yours. Now it was your turn to blush.

 

"Can we just slow down and just love each other?" Taeil asks sweetly. You were taken aback by his sudden change of heart, thinking that it had something to do with your fit. You nod slightly and tell him that you'll follow his lead and that tonight is about him. He slowly closes the distance between your mouths and you kiss, slowly at first. You feel his tongue poke at the seam of your lips, requesting access, which you happily provide. His right hand moves to the back of your neck as he shifts the both of you into a position with you on top of him. You stay like that for what feels like an hour just kissing and enjoying each other's bodies. Taeil starts to trail kisses from your mouth to your jaw and finally nips on your most sensitive spot right behind your ear. You grind down onto him and he suddenly flips you over causing you to squeak in surprise at the movement. 

 

You look up at your handsome boyfriend and take a second to really look at him in this moment. His pupils are blown and he's looking at you with such intense desire that you can't help but feel your heart expand. You want him so badly. As if acting on primal desire, your legs hook around his thighs and pull him closer to you. He takes this as a sign to continue and eases his way into you, groaning as he bottoms out. You clench around him, eliciting another moan from him. You wrap your legs around him tightly and hold him there for a few minutes. He drops his head to your neck and starts placing light kisses to the juncture of your shoulder and neck. Getting impatient, you wiggle your hips to ask him wordlessly to start moving. He lifts his head fro your shoulder and you notice a sudden change in his eyes. He has a mischievous glint in his eye as he looks down at you.

 

"Impatient, are we, Y/N?" He muses. You nod and wiggle your hips again. You're met with a slap to your thigh and you involuntarily clench around him again at the sudden surge of pain. He rubs his hand over the assaulted flesh and coos at you. "Impatient babies don't get what they want. Be a good girl for me, yeah?" Surprised again, you can't form words to agree with him so you nod slightly and sit still, waiting for whatever was to come. Finally he starts moving, so slightly at first that you don't even know if he's really actually moving. After a few  _very_ shallow thrusts, he pulls out so just the tip is inside of you and slams back in quickly and harshly, ripping a scream from the back of your throat. He continues to pound into you, chasing his own release. You feel the familiar heat in the pit of your stomach as he continues to ram into your g-spot unforgivingly. You clench onto his arms hoping he realizes how close you are as you finally succumb to your own orgasm with a deafening yell. At this point in the past, Taeil usually slows down or stops, preventing your whines from overstimulation, but today he's not letting up. Instead, he lowers his head and takes one of your nipples in his mouth and bites down lightly as he keeps pounding into you. Your other nipple is secured in between his thumb and index finger as he pushes you closer to your second climax of the evening. Never having cum more than once at a time, you arch your back and try to pull him impossibly closer. All you can think is  _Taeil Taeil Taeil_ timed perfectly with his thrusts. His breathing is shallow and you can feel the hot air of his breaths hit your nipple as well as vibrations coursing through his lips as he moans lowly. You tighten around him as he brings you to another orgasm. His hips start to stutter and you know he's close. You bring your hands to his head and tighten your fingers in his hair, tugging slightly. With a groan and a barely audible "fuck Y/N," Taeil is spilling into you, filling you to the brim with his cum. Your tugging turns to calming as you run your fingers through his hair, letting him come down from his high.

 

"Baby, you're heavy. Please move" you gasp as he tries to lift himself off with shaky arms. He pulls out of you and pads to the bathroom to clean up and you can feel his cum seeping out of your hole. To most people, it's probably disgusting, but you secretly love it. You love the close feeling that it brings you. You were so in your thoughts that you didn't even notice Taeil return and start cleaning you up. He tosses the towel to the side once he's finished and lays down next to you, pulling you into his chest. You wiggle until you've found a comfortable position and he brings his hand down to card through your hair. The sweet gesture has you humming in content and you close your eyes, focusing on evening out your breathing. After four years, he still makes your heart race and you often have to tell yourself to calm down around him.

 

"Did you even hear me?" Taeil's chuckle brings you out of your trance and you look up at him with a shy smile, shaking your head. "I said 'I don't know how you're always so good at being in charge.' That shit is stressful." His admission sends you into another fit of giggles as you bury your head further into his chest, tightening your hold around him. 

 

"I think next time I'll tie you up. I didn't realize how bratty you'd be."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm. Do I continue this later where Taeil ties you up or do I just leave it here? Also, Y/N is on the pill. No babies today. But always practice safe sex. Do as I say, not as I do. ;)
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos. This is only my second fic and I'm not the best writer. Feedback is happily accepted.


End file.
